


Rampage

by Mistressfaith



Series: Medieval AU [3]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Gen, Losing Control, disapproving parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistressfaith/pseuds/Mistressfaith
Summary: Lord du Mortain has a talk with his son.
Relationships: Female Detective/Adam du Mortain, Harlow McKinnen OC/Adam du Mortain
Series: Medieval AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983028
Kudos: 5





	Rampage

"You are a du Mortain! I will not stand for this!" 

Clattering echoes from behind the door to Lord du Mortain's office, the sound of plates and goblets rattling atop his mahogany desk in his rampage as his fist slams down on the wood with such force it causes Adam the slightest flinch. His eyes are hard and unwavering as his Lord father rounds the desk to come face to face with the young Knight. 

"She is a _servant,"_ he spits, as if the very word is poison on his sharp tongue, pointing an accusatory finger at his son. "I will not have you thinking with your cock and jeopardizing everything I have fought for!"

Adam clenches his fist at the insinuation, his knuckles white against the tug of skin. But he does not retaliate, he cannot; doing so would only put Harlow at risk of being thrown out and him never seeing her again.

And so, Adam bares the lecture his father yells at him. He endures his threats and cursing, endures the slamming of fists on wood, endures his father's vicious rage, endures it all with unwavering eyes and clenched jaw. 

When he is dismissed, Adam locks himself in his chambers, heart pounding and chest heaving before he can no longer take the fury within. 

He yells. 

He destroys. 

He collapses and forces the lump in his throat down down down and away.


End file.
